


How Legolas Got His Kitty-Ears

by Esteliel



Category: Lord of the Rings - Tolkien
Genre: M/M, kitty-ears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-11
Updated: 2010-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 03:46:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esteliel/pseuds/Esteliel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas wakes in a strange country and meets two cheetahs, a lion and a panther...</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Legolas Got His Kitty-Ears

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Chaotic_Binky's Mirkwood Slash Awards.  
> Thank you to the members of the Lizard Council for beta help with this. :)

 

Legolas yawned. The bright morning sun shone down on him so relentlessly that despite his best endeavor, he just could not stay asleep for a moment longer. His tail twitched in annoyance when he opened his eyes to glare at the sun, for after the celebration yesterday, he was certain that he deserved a few more hours of uninterrupted sleep yet.

His tail twitched harder in displeasure as he glared blearily at the sun, then blinked and sat up so fast that he almost fell off the rock he had been curled up on. A rock which should have been his bed, the bed he had fallen asleep in last night - and since when did he have a _tail_?

Legolas jumped when the strange appendage twitched again and made a sound of surprised annoyance, then scratched an ear while he looked around, wondering whether someone was playing a particularly elaborate trick on him.

There was no one around. In fact, he was not even in his father's forest anymore. He was surrounded by an almost endless sea of waist-high grass, and only in the distance could he make out small, dark smudges which even from this distance looked nothing like the beeches of his father's forest.

Nevertheless, there was nothing for it but to get up and move, if he wanted to find out what had happened to him. He huffed in impatience, his ears flat against his head as he contemplated what he would do to whoever had played this trick on him - and then, with another disbelieving sound, he reached back to tug on his ear once more, feeling the strange, completely alien sensation of soft fur against his skin.

"Oh, this is just too much!" he exclaimed angrily, and his tail thumped the ground in agreement. "Once I find out who did this, father is going to make certain that they will not leave the dungeons for a very long time."

"Will he?" a seductive voice whispered against his ear, and "Will _you_?" another asked with amused interest behind him.

When Legolas jumped in shock and whirled around, reaching for the knife at his side that was not there - and oh Valar, _why was he naked?_ \- he found himself being curiously scrutinized by two equally naked young men of quite impressive build. _Noldor_, Legolas' brain helpfully supplied at their distinctive coloring of black hair and gray eyes, but the only thing he could really focus on were their furred ears, and the long, slender tail each one sported, the creamy fur dappled all over with black spots.

"Is this _your_ doing?" Legolas gave them a suspicious frown. He had no idea what was happening to him, but as these two also bore such ridiculous appendages, they either had to know what had happened, or else be victims of the same mishap that had happened to him.

"Our doing?"

"We merely saw you wake up here a moment ago."

"All alone..."

"...and vulnerable."

"We don't want you to fall prey to some vicious animal, do we?"

"Of course not, brother. There is a lion around..."

"...who styles himself King of the area." Both huffed, and Legolas shook his head, their particular style of carrying a conversation causing him a headache.

"I have no idea who you are, or where this place is. But look, even if this place were Mandos' Halls, if my father found out what happened, he would come and give Mandos himself a good thrashing. He is just that kind of father." Legolas shrugged, not really caring about particulars by this time - all he wanted was for his father to come and get him, and preferably also find some spell or potion that would get rid of the embarrassing tail and ears.

"How will he find you..."

"...if you yourself do not even know where you are?"

The brothers grinned and simultaneously moved closer, wrapping their arms around his shoulders so that he could not escape. Legolas opened his mouth to protest, but before he could make a single sound, he found himself quite thoroughly kissed, any word of protest he could have made muffled by a slick, agile tongue that took great delight in exploring the depths of his mouth.

Legolas made an enraged sound when the strange, cat-eared Noldo released him at last – only to surrender him to the arms of his brother, who quickly proceeded to take the same liberties despite his protests.

Then suddenly, a loud roar filled the air, and Legolas found himself released all of a sudden. "What is going on?" he asked, his voice embarrassingly high as he turned and turned, trying to figure out if someone was about to attack them. Yet all that answered him was silence, and when he turned again, he thought he saw a tell-tale twitch of a spotted tail receding in the distance.

"Hah!" Legolas exclaimed in disbelief at the way he had so quickly been abandoned, then swallowed when he remembered how loud the roar had been. Was this the lion the two brothers had mentioned? In which case he really might have to hide as well, for while he was a superb archer, with neither weapon nor clothes his skills would be of no help to him.

"Little kitten..." a deep voice said to his right, and when Legolas turned, the lion pounced.

They landed on the ground, Legolas flailing helplessly when the weight of the heavier man landed on top of him and took his breath away, but at a playful growl from the much-stronger lion, he swallowed and held still, wondering if the other might lose interest if he played dead.

"I am not a bear," the lion informed him loftily. "I heard that tactic works on them. Me, I don't care if my prey is wriggling or not. Although it's been some time since I had a little kitten like you, and as far as I recall, all that wriggling and writhing was what made it such fun. But I think that you will get there, don't worry."

Legolas gasped in speechless consternation, staring up at the proud face looming above him. The lion was sporting a thick mane of golden hair, and his ears were covered with soft fur the color of sand, as was his tail, which was also decorated with a tuft of darker hair at the tip.

"It has been a long time since a sweet kitten like you came to visit my realm," the lion informed him. "Be glad that I rescued you from the cheetahs. Those twins are the bane of my existence. And what they would have done with you..."

There was a meaningful pause. "Yes?" Legolas supplied helpfully, wondering indeed what they had planned to do with him.

The lion laughed. "Everything _I_ am about to do to you now. Only I will do it better... longer... harder... And you will thank me for it."

"I... _What_?" Legolas stared at him in consternation, opening his mouth to explain to the presumptuous lion just _who_ his father was, and just _what_ he would do to someone who touched him... But before he had even uttered the first word, he found himself rolled to his stomach, a large paw on his shoulders keeping him pressed to the ground, and hot air breathed against his twitching ears while the lion softly laughed.

"Better behave, little kitten," the predator murmured. "My teeth are much sharper than yours." As if to show the truth of his words, he playfully bit Legolas' neck, still keeping him pinned to the ground with a heavy paw while Legolas whimpered and kept still in surrender.

"Better," the lion said in satisfaction, licking at the mark his teeth had left on Legolas' skin. "Such a pretty little kitten you are. If you are good, I will keep you close and protect you from the panther. Oh, he would just love to get his teeth into a tender little thing like you."

"The panther?" Legolas said, his voice trembling - though not from fear of this new danger, but more from the way the lion was now rubbing his rather substantial erection against his bottom.  
"Don't worry about him now." The lion was breathing heavily into Legolas' ear, large paws gliding all over his skin and Legolas whimpered, baring his throat in submission at the lion's warning growl. He felt the rough tongue, the prick of sharp teeth when the lion carefully bit his shoulder to remind him of his place, and then an alien sensation between his buttocks, an agile, hard length clad in soft fur.

"Oh Valar..." Legolas whimpered again when at the burn of penetration, he realized at last that this was his own tail. "What are you doing to me?"

The lion laughed throatily. "Just playing with my new kitten. And don't you wish that were me inside you?"

Legolas groaned breathlessly when the lion forced the tip of his tail in and out of him until Legolas squirmed at the delicious, disconcerting sensation that made him want to moan and spread his legs to beg for more.

"My father..."

"Is not here," the lion said. "And even if he were... This is my territory. Just as you are mine now. Want me to prove it to you?"

Legolas' eyes widened, and he cried out when he felt the lion's hard length push inside him alongside his own tail so that he was filled beyond what he thought he could take with hard, hot flesh and soft fur, making him arch and weep with pained pleasure, the lion roaring in satisfaction above him.

"Delicious!" The lion nipped his ear while Legolas sobbed and trembled, his own shaft so hard now that it _hurt_. He came with so much force that he felt as if he would faint, and the last thing he saw were green eyes watching him from the sea of grass, green eyes framed by black hair and an undulating tail of the sleekest black fur...

"The panther!" he groaned in warning before blackness took him, and when he forced his eyes open again in a panic only moments later, he found himself back in his own bed, where he should have been all along, his bedding and blankets a mess, and his stomach covered with his still-warm seed.

He blushed and quickly looked around, sighing in relief when he found that no servant was in attendance. What a horrible dream that had been! Doubtlessly it had been caused by the far too sweet liqueur that doddering old Necromancer had sent as a gift for his begetting day. Next time he would refuse to taste it, manners be damned, and keep it as a mid-winter gift for Galion, who would certainly appreciate it.

But for now, there was no time left. He was supposed to meet father's guests from Imladris for breakfast, and he was already far too late. Quickly he cleaned the mess from his stomach, then slipped into the robe one of the servants had laid out for him.

He raced towards the breakfast hall and found the table already heavily laden with food when he skidded into the room. Then he looked up at the guests to give them a winsome smile in apology, and felt his heart stop when he saw just _who_ these guests were. There was Elrond, whom he had seen before, yet next to him sat the two cheetah brothers, the golden lion, and the black panther with those scary, green eyes...

He turned as if to flee from this nightmare, but found his way barred by the guards who gave him strange looks.

"What have you done to your ears, Legolas?"

At Thranduil's incredulous question, Legolas gave a low moan and turned towards one of of the ceiling-high mirrors that lined the walls. His mirror image was staring back at him from frightened eyes, and there, on top of his head, the kitten ears of soft, pale fur still sat, twitching in distress when he raised a trembling hand to them before he fainted at last.


End file.
